


Demande

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Possessive John, Post-Wedding, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La même idée trotte encore dans la tête de John en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demande

John y avait pensé plusieurs fois. Encore et encore. Il l'avait fait une fois... Pourquoi pas deux ? Mais c'était avec Sherlock. Pour Sherlock. Le roi des sociopathes qui voit le mauvais dans tout, mais John était sûr. John le savait bien plus que la première fois... Il voulait l'épouser.  
  
Le blond soupira. Inutile. Ridicule. Déjà, Sherlock devinerait le moindre changement chez lui et comprendrait aussitôt. Et s'il disait non ? Ce n'était pas le second choix non plus... Compliquerait bêtement tout.  
  
Finalement... Ils étaient bien ainsi. Juste " _Sherlock et John_ ", simplement **eux**... Et John en sourit.


End file.
